To Dress Up Like A Girl
by Maze runner forever
Summary: Minho is annoying so the Gladers dress him in a pretty outfit.


_Shut up!_ Newt thought for the millionth time as Minho snored loudly next to him. The other Gladers were also obviously bothered it as much as he was because they were grumbling and giving Minho dirty looks. Newt stood up And everyone looked in his direction. He grabbed Thomas by his wrist and jerked him to his feet. Thomas mumbled something about 'stupid shuck faces' and 'trying to get some sleep'.

"Who here is bothered by the sound off this shuck face," Newt pointed to Minho, "snoring up the whole place?" Newt asked. Everyone raised their hands. "Okay, so who wants to do a very embarrassing prank on him." He asked. Again, all hands went up. A smile crept onto Newts face.

"Why'd you need me up here to ask that?" Tomas asked. Newt ignored him and kept talking.

"So, we are going to dress Minho up like a beautiful young maiden, in other words, we are going to make Minho pretty. I know, it's an impossible task, but we must try!" He fist bumped the air.

"We need all the girls stuff we can get! Gally, I'm looking at you." Newt continued. Gally scowled. Theresa raised her hand up.

"I volunteer all my makeup and dresses and other girly things to contribute to the painstaking embarrassment of Minho the shuck face. Just promise me it will be hilarious, I don't want my donation to be in vain.

"Oh don't worry. It will be. It will be." Newt whispered the last line. It made a very creepy affect. Thomas sighed.

"And, Tommy, to answer your question, you are up here because you will be the one to dress up Minho!" Newt said. Thomas's eyes got huge.

"But what if he wakes up?" Thomas asked

"That's your problem not mine, Tommy." Newt answered. Thomas sighed again. Theresa went to go get all of her girly stuff and came back with a trunk filled dresses and other accessories, a bag of makeup, a box of wigs, and a box filled with high heeled shoes. She started pulling everything out of the first trunk.

"Oo, what's this?" Asked Alby, picking up a pair of her tiny underwear. She snatched them back with an angry growl. Newt chuckled. Theresa finally decided on a peacock blue ruffled gown, peacock blue elbow high gloves, and a pearl necklace. In the next trunk she found a blue eyeshadow, bright red lipstick, pink blush, eyeliner, and really dark mascara. The wig box was next. She pulled out a black, shoulder length, curly, wig.

"Perfect!" She squealed. Newt wondered where she had gotten all this finery.

Next, she pulled out a pair of sparkly blue stilettos with open toes. Then she handed it all to Thomas.

"Do I really have to this?" He groaned. Everyone nodded in sinc. He started to undress Minho and put on the gown, but before he could zip up the back, Theresa was rushing over with something in her hand.

"Put this on him." She instructed. Thomas did. "Now move aside." She said. Thomas did. Then she went to work on the strange feminine clothing piece. When she moved away, Minho was two times skinnier.

"What is that thing?" Newt asked her.

"A corset." She said like the other Gladers would know what that was. Thomas finished dressing Minho and Theresa started on his makeup. When she finished, Minho actually looked like a pretty girl.

"Wow." Ably muttered.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Newt said. Minho woke up an hour later when everyone was finally asleep, and woke everyone up again with his high pitched scream.

All the Gladers laughed as they saw Minho prancing around the Glade, trying to figure out what to make of the new outfit. He finally decided that he didn't like it and tried to tear it off. When he finally figured out that he couldn't tear off the dress, he ran for the open doors of the maze. A couple hours later, as people were going about their daily business, Minho showed up at the door wearing just the corset and his striped boxers. He was breathing heavily.

"Which one of you shuck faces did this?!" He screamed so that the whole Glade could hear. Everyone pointed to Thomas and cleared a path between the two Of them. Minho charged at Thomas and Thomas started running too late. Minho pounced and landed on top of Thomas, pinning him to the ground. Then he started hitting Thomas's face to the bricks. But Thomas flipped over onto his back and pushed Minho off of him. Then they started punching and kicking each other until Newt went and broke them apart. They glared at each other, but didn't struggle against Newt's grip on their arms. Then Newt pushed them in different directions and everyone continued their daily work.

Theresa came up to Newt.

"That was totally worth it." She said. Newt nodded in agreement.

All the Gladers woke up the next morning in all of Theresa's clothes. Minho shrieked with laughter when all the Gladers surrounded him. But his laughter faltered once things got serious.


End file.
